The Reality of Losing Your Virginity
by kolirox
Summary: JONAS Story. I'm tired of people lying and telling you how it's magically and great. Ladies and Gentlemen I give the Reality of Losing Your Virginity! Rated T if anyone thinks I should Move it to 'M' I will. It's not Graphic tho, I promise.


**I'm completely and utter fed up with people giving girls and boys of all ages the idea that losing your virginity is a magical and happy experience. So prepare to have your world rocked, because I'm about to tell you the truth about sex. **

**KoLi**

It was close to midnight and the moon shown ever so slightly through Macy's blinds. The TV was on and Nick was laying at her side watching some god awful reality show that elderly people probably put on to have sound at night. There was a reason certain programming was on late. Macy's parents were fast asleep in their beds, unaware of the young man currently positioned next to their daughter. Macy sighed and rolled onto her side to face Nick and was met with his warm brown eyes. He smiled and his eyes crinkled in the corner, a sign of the wrinkles that would show in old age. He would be a handsome older man, Macy thought to herself. It was then that she kissed him. It was such a small gesture, only meant to let him know that she was thinking about him and that whatever they were watching had not distracted her from him.

But something was different. The kiss was warmer and suddenly he became aggressive. Nick's kisses were always gentle, and never once did he cross the line that he had set before him. Tonight he had desire and passion. He wanted her, in every sinful sense of the word. Not because tonight she wore a white tank top and shorts, not because tonight she had white ginger and green tea scented skin. It was because every single night Nick snuck in she was tempting him in ways that she could never understand. He kiss was rough and Macy was losing control of herself. Before she knew what was happening her shorts were gone and Nick was frantically removing his jeans. Macy looked up to see her bedroom door open and felt her heart speed up. This was so dangerous. Almost too dangerous, but it made the moment more intense and she found her hands aiding in the removal of his clothes.

He looked into her eyes as she slipped out of her underwear and questioned her.

"Are you sure?" Macy hesitated and replied.

"Are you sure Nick?" her eyes slid down to the ring sitting on his left hand; the one thing that had kept this moment from happening so many times before. He followed her gaze and remembered the promise he had made. People change and promises are broken. He tore it off, threw it out of sight and grabbed her neck to pull her face to his. This kiss was so different, there was so much said as their bodies responded. Macy's cheeks became flushed and she opened an eye to peak at what had been hidden for so long. She almost giggled while her mouth was pressed so firmly to Nick's lips but she contained herself. "It" was ugly and she was instantly angered by all the dirty novels she had read. _Bulging and beautiful my ass_, she thought, _more like chubby ugly mushroom_. Nick began to kiss her neck and she was starting to feel insecure. Would he laugh at her as well? She had only removed her bottoms but would he judge her too? She became nervous and her breath quickened. She didn't want him to think her ugly, in any sense. Nick looked up at her and smiled,

"Your beautiful Macy, relax." It was like her read her mind; she heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. A blushed moved up her neck and found its way to her cheeks.

"Nick, can I, um, "she gulped and whispered, "Can I touch it?" Nick nodded his head. Macy's hand found his way to his member and she gingerly place a finger on the tip. At least the books were right when they said it was soft. She became brave and held it in her hand, she felt Nick shutter and moan quietly, as to not wake up her parents. Macy retracted her hand and began to apologize but Nick laughed and kissed her.

"Good moan, not bad my love." Macy shook her head and boldly stated that she was "ready". A giggle escaped as she watch Nick attempt to get on top of her, he was having difficulty supporting his weight and his hands were pulling her hair as he tried to maneuver himself. He nudged her knee with his and she spread her legs. It was awkward and terribly cold, she wasn't sure as what to do next so she decided to let Nick take control. Nick on the other hand was dumbstruck. He wasn't sure how this worked or if he would even do it right. But on the other hand he was more than excited Macy was letting him go all the way. He grabbed onto her waist and tried to pull her closer but when Macy let out a sharp gasp her realized that his hand was pining her hair to the bed and that he had pulled it.

"Sorry", he mumbled as her tried to look at where he was going. Finally he reached her "treasure", he pushed himself inside and suddenly Macy yelped and nearly screamed. She buried her face in a pillow as she tried to hold it back. Nick pulled out and jumped ten feet back.

"Are you ok?"

"Oh my god, that fucking HURT! Damn It Nick." Macy was near tears and found herself saying things she never thought she would say.

"I'm sorry Nick, let's try again. Just not so fast okay?" Nick nodded his head and returned to original position. He entered slowly but when he looked up he found Macy's face twisted in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Nope, it's supposed to get better. Jesus it hurts baby." Nick nodded his head, he'd never understand but it still bothered him that she was in so much pain. He felt incredible; even those two seconds he was inside were deeply satisfying. He was completely inside her when he felt her relax slightly.

"Better?"

"Almost." She smiled sadly at him and encouraged him to continue. Nick couldn't find a rhythm and found himself moving quickly and feeling he was near his finish her pulled out and moved away. His seed spewed forth and went everywhere. Years of pent of frustrations were found on the walls, in Macy's hair, on the bed sheets and in his own face. Macy looked up at him.

"That's it?" Nick shrugged.

"You didn't enjoy it?" Macy shook her head.

"No, not really." Nick felt his stomach drop. He was bad, but that's not how it happens. Man Porno was a big time liar. She didn't moan, say his name or anything.

"Let me go clean up and we'll try again." Macy said ok and waited. A few minutes later Nick returned ready as ever. They assumed the same position and Macy began to feel something. It was almost like an itch she couldn't scratch. She pulled her body close to his and matched his pace. She looked up to see Nick. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. He was drooling. _Oh god that's gross. _She wanted to cry as she watched in slow motion the drool slid down his chin and land on her cheek. _Oh my god! He freakin drooled on me!_ She quickly wiped it away and decided it was best not to look directly at Nick during sex. The momentum built, and Macy was introduced to a real orgasm. She began to scream but Nick quickly quieted her with his lips. He moved until he was finish and then lost control of his body. He fell on top of her.

"umph" Macy thought she was going to die. He had drooled on, her spermed on her and crushed her. This was not anything like the books or movie. She desperately wanted her money back. The orgasm wasn't even good enough to make up for all the awful experiences. Nick was finally able to lift himself and when her eyes met his she notice a lazy smile on his lips. He sighed deeply and kissed her forehead.

"Macy I love you." _God that's cliché, tell me after we have sex_

"I love you too Nick." Nick rolled off of her and she was finally able to breathe. That was until she realized that Nick wasn't wearing a condom. Panic set in and she began to cry. _Please god it wasn't even good, please don't let me get pregnant._ She ran into the bathroom, peed and found blood on the toilet paper. _This night had been a total let down_. _No wonder novelist and directors make it look so perfect, it's not, at all. _She had lost her virginity watching TV in the middle of the night, pure magic. She cleaned up and walked into the bedroom to find Nick dressed. He held his ring in his hand and looked at it. It was everything he stood for, and now it was gone.

"Macy, I want you to have this. I know tonight wasn't perfect but this is yours. No one will ever be able to have what you have. And I'm glad it was you I lost it to." Macy smiled. Now that was romantic. Maybe tonight hadn't been such a bust.

**Ok before you sit there and say oh that's a horrible exaggeration blah blah blah. Uh this is the way I lost my virginity and I bet those of you who have had sex know this is the truth. Welcome to reality kids. Losing your virginity isn't always magical and beautiful It hurts like hell and is awkward beyond belief. Don't believe what the media tells you. I know I can't preach abstinence since I've already done it. But really wait. Because losing your virginity at 1am while Ghost Hunters is on is NOT how it should happen. It should on an island on a honeymoon and it should wonderful. Girls wait for the guy who will want to make it magical for you. Learn a lesson here. Rant over. Best of Luck in your path to Love. **

**KoLi **


End file.
